Automated IC fabrication facilities (Fabs), such as a facility for processing 300 mm wafers, may include many different types of tools for the fabrication of semiconductor devices. These tools typically include proprietary information specific to certain vendors. For this reason, access to each of the tools is provided on their own secure local server. That is, each tool is accessible through its own server to ensure that the vendor data stays proprietary. In this way, it is not possible to gain access to tools through another vendor's server.
In such automated facilities, the basic goals are generally the same: to operate the overall facility with very high degree of efficiency, quality and flexibility, in order to maximize productivity and return-on-investment. Often times, this in turn requires optimizing product mix and output, while minimizing downtime. However, minimizing downtime in an active production system environment can be challenging, especially since data for each tool can be only accessed locally on its own server. For example, a vendor authorized user must be physically present at the tool facility to access the tool and its data. Thus, maintenance, repair, etc. on the tool can consume valuable production time.
In addition, new and updated applications used in facilitating the manufacturing processes in a fabrication facility oftentimes interfere with production during installation and testing. For example, MES tools (e.g., IBM's® SiView products) utilize databases to store real time data and communicate information to automated systems in the facility. When updating/testing MES and supporting applications (e.g., Murata's® Automated Material Handling System), access to real time data and supporting applications need to be enabled on a live network. However, when these test systems access the MES and interact with production activities, there may be adverse effects on the daily manufacturing quota (e.g., degradation of the availability commitment of the MES).
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.